Wearable electronic devices continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of personal communication. Wearable electronic devices may allow users to wirelessly receive high-fidelity audio data for playback and but may also track a user's fitness level, for example, by counting the user's steps, total calories burned, miles run, etc., and by monitoring the user's heart rate almost anywhere they travel. Moreover, as wearable electronic device technology has increased, so too has the functionality of wearable electronic devices. For example, such multi-function wearable devices may require users to wirelessly access the Internet via a cellular network and/or a wireless local area network (WLAN).
As the functionality of wearable electronic devices continues to increase, so too does the demand for smaller devices which are easier and more convenient for users to carry. One challenge this poses for wearable device manufacturers is designing housings that cooperate with antennas to provide desired operating characteristics within the relatively limited amount of space available.
Therefore, there is a need for a small and rugged wearable electronic device that can reliable communicate with other electronic components, while not unnecessarily burdening the user due its size or weight.